


Ginevra

by HauntedVeela99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedVeela99/pseuds/HauntedVeela99
Summary: Based on Antigone.This is the story of Ginny's fate after the Second Wizarding War. Voldemort has won, and forbidden anyone to bury the bodies of their loved ones. The penalty for this is death.Ginny has other ideas; she cannot leave Fred's corpse outside Hogwarts. With no help from anyone she buries him, but Voldemort's wrath once he finds out is more terrible than anyone could imagine...





	Ginevra

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED A/N: The below was true at the time of the original publishing
> 
> Based on the play Antigone that we’re currently studying in my most hated AS course, Classics. Whilst I was trying not to fall asleep today, I had the idea to mix up the Harry Potter world and the storyline of Antigone, and got this! This is going to be very dramatic and many characters may have OOC moments so if you don’t want to read an over-the-top tragedy, please click the back arrow! I’ve never written a tragedy before... so enjoy...

The punishment for honouring the deceased was death. Voldemort didn’t want anyone to weep for, or bury, anyone who had dared fight against him. The bodies, he said, had to be left outside Hogwarts and eaten by wild creatures. Consequently, outside Hogwarts lay about 50 bodies: all brave, wonderful people. No-one dared go near the corpses for fear of a terrible death at the hands of their new Lord. No-one but a particularly brave young witch...

~~~(O.O)~~~

Ginny Weasley was waiting outside the Burrow one dark night, pulling at the sleeves of her black dress. Muggle attire had been banned, and every witch had to wear a dress or robes. Hers rather reminded her of the dress that Bellatrix had donned for the final battle.

The thought of the evil bitch made her want to both cry and kill her at the same time. That hag had killed her mother right in front of her eyes, and Ginny still wasn’t sure why she had been spared when Molly hadn’t been. There was no body to bury; Bellatrix had blasted her into thousands of tiny pieces, then stepped off the table as if nothing had happened.

Where _was_ Hermione? He was the only one she could rely on now, now that the family had been torn apart so badly.

Her mother and Ron were dead. Ron’s corpse, like Harry’s, had been destroyed. Her father and Percy were under the Imperius Curse, working at the Ministry of Magic doing things that Ginny didn’t even want to think about. Bill had been lured into Fenrir Greyback’s gang of werewolves, Charlie had escaped abroad but was, to her knowledge, being hunted down by Death Eaters and George was far too depressed to do anything. Sometimes she wondered how he was still alive, in the state that he was in.

It was a miracle that Hermione was alive, too. Voldemort had been told of her superior magic skills and spared her life for that reason only. One step out of line and she’d be dead like her two best friends. This was why Ginny was sure that Hermione wouldn’t agree with what she wanted to do.

There was a faint pop and Hermione, looking fearful, crept over to Ginny.

“Hermione, I am so pleased to see you,” Ginny stated. “I needed to speak with you urgently.”

“Ginny, what’s going on? Why are we meeting at this time of night?” Hermione whispered.

“Relax, Hermione. I wanted to talk to you because you’re the only person I have left to confide in. It’s about _Fred’s body_.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as if she could read her mind. “Oh no Ginny.”

Ginny’s face was determinedly grim. “Yes Hermione. I cannot possibly leave it there to rot. He’s my brother for Merlin’s sake. It’s completely immoral and awful to expect us all to leave our loved one’s corpses there.”

“Did you... did you not hear what _he_ said he’d do to anyone who dared mourn the dead?” Hermione said slightly hysterically. “The punishment is-“

“Death,” Ginny finished. “Yes. I know.” There was silence for a second.

“Ginny, must you do this?” Hermione moaned. “I can’t lose you- I know that’s selfish but I don’t know how much longer I can go on! I’ve already lost Harry, and Ron, and-” She let out a small sob.

“I know you loved Fred too. Don’t hide it Hermione, I know the two of you were to be engaged after the war. Don’t you want to give Fred a dignified send-off?” Ginny said, but she could already tell that there was no persuading Hermione. She was far too frightened of Voldemort to disobey him. Ginny at this stage had very little to lose. The only person she had to worry about was George. Her chest hurt at the thought of him. What if she was caught? Who would look after him then?

“Ginny, you’re being stupid!” Hermione suddenly said in a raised voice, breaking Ginny’s spell. “I can’t – I won’t let you do this!”

“You and I both know that no-one will stop me from doing anything once I’ve made my mind up,” Ginny said firmly. “Look, without being rude, this conversation is going nowhere, and I need to check up on George. Goodnight Hermione.”

“Goodnight,” Hermione said abruptly. The two girls turned to walk away, but at the last minute ran back and hugged each other tightly. Both were crying.

~~~(O.O)~~~

A day later, Voldemort stood in the Headmaster’s Office, awaiting an owl. It wasn’t especially important, but he had little else to do that morning. He looked out the window, staring out at the damage he had done only a week before, and smiled. He even laughed a little, remembering how easily he had slaughtered Harry Potter. How foolish people had been to even think for a moment that the scrawny teenager could win against him, the best wizard that had ever been seen...

A loud knock on the door interrupted his moment of hubris, and Voldemort turned towards the door.

“Yes?” he called impatiently. “Enter!”

The door opened, and his most pathetic servant Lucius stumbled in, looking worse than he ever had done before.

“What is it Lucius?” Voldemort snapped. Whatever he had to say had better be good...

“My Lord, I deeply regret telling you this. In fact, I would like to emphasise how shocking I find it and how I hate to be the bearer of this bad news. I want you to know that I had no part in this-“

“I do not have all day!” Voldemort hissed, clenching his fists and feeling the anger rising up. “Speak quickly!”

“The body of the Weasley boy is not in front of the castle anymore, my Lord,” Lucius said, looking terrified. “It has been found to be buried very crudely by hand, perhaps to disguise who has done it.”

“You know not who has done it?” Voldemort whispered.

“No my Lord,” Lucius mumbled. “Otherwise I can assure you that I would have dealt with-“

“Enough.” Voldemort held up a pale hand. “I am already sure that I know who has done this. The young man in question had a twin, didn’t he?”

Lucius looked deep in thought for a second. “I believe so.”

Voldemort smiled, showing his rotten teeth. “Bring the boy to me.”

**This story is going to be very short with fairly short chapters. I hope the first chapter is satisfactory, let me know if it’s okay! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
